All a Trick
by squee545
Summary: My first fanfiction so this is something I thought of to help get me started. Tori's in love with Jade but Jade is dating Beck and seems to hate Tori. So while Tori is emotionally hurt Jade is happy with Beck. Can Tori change her mind? A Jori story. rated M for very good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick **

**Chapter 1- A Normal Day**

**My first fanfiction so don't give me crap about the story yet. So read and enjoy! **

**No One's POV**

Jade walks in Hollywood arts to see her boyfriend, Beck at his locker with a smile on him but Jade couldn't notice to see a rather disappointed look in his eye but trying to cover it up.

"Hey Beck."

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Jade could tell when he looked at her that he looked even more disappointed.

"Nothing, just a normal day, more classes to hate and people to scare." Jade had her normal smirk on her thinking about it and the smirk quickly turned evil.

"Doesn't surprise me very much."

Turning back to her usually boring smirk Jade said "so what's your plans for after school."

"First I have to get through this day of hell and afterwards I'm going to surprise you with a special evening."

Jade rolled her eyes thinking what happened on the last "special evening". "Do u remember what happened on the last special evening that you took me to?"

"It was an accident, he didn't mean to do that."

"Whatever." Jade's smirk turned to a scowl knowing that he very well knew that wasn't an accident. With that Jade left going around the corner.

"I'll pick u up at 6 tonight."

Jade just flipped him off and went to her class.

**Tori's POV**

"TRINA, HURRY UP I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!" I knew that my face was red with anger. "WERE ALREADY LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Go away Tori I'll be out in 5 minutes."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 10 MINUTES AGO, HURRY UP!"

I just went back to room to wait so I got out my pear phone, which was the newest version on the phone called the X500. I went to the slap to check what my friends put on recently.

I saw Beck's page and he said that he and Jade was going to a special evening planned for her.

"It's not fair, why does he get to plan stuff for her and I don't even get a look without knowing it could curdle milk. I'm the one that loves her."

I decided to look at the others pages and nothing was really important.

Trina finally came back and said, "there big baby have fun in the shower, hope it's not too cold." She had an evil smirk on a face but not as near as bad as Jade's is.

I just went in the bathroom and started to strip down and hopped in the shower. "AHHHHHHH!" Immediately I hopped back out and had looked at myself to see burning red skin on my arm. "Shit, she turned it all the way on hot that bitch."

I never really got along with my sister so this was no surprise to me. I'll have to remind myself to get her back later. So I turned it down and got back in the shower to more relaxed heat.

Things started running through my mind about the special evening Beck had for Jade. Knowing that he's probably going to try to get in her pants again. She's told him a thousand times that it's not the time yet but I know her good enough and that doesn't sound like her. She's thinking about something and I want to know what it is.

I've tried a long time to be her friend but she keeps pushing me away. I'm thinking about giving up and just letting her have what she wants. It would probably make her happier and that's want I want but I can't do that until she tells me. It's like a magnet and I'm the metal being pulled towards her.

Later I was still in the shower and thinking about Jade but in the way I want. I'm at school but I was dating Jade instead of Beck. She pulled me into the janitor's closet. She shut the door behind me and pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me passionately. She started going down to kiss and bite my neck.

I let out a small moan in dream world and real world realizing I was playing with myself. She took off my shirt over my head and threw it across the room and the same with my bra. She started planting slow, wet kisses down my neck and took her time to get to my boobs.

The already hard nipples went in her mouth and she softly bit causing me to moan louder than the last one. She kissed on my stomach for minutes just to tease me. I finally got tired of it and said "take me." Hearing me she pulled down my pants to see black lace underwear.

Giving me the best "you already knew" smirk she bit on the underwear and pulled it down with her teeth which got me more aroused. She looked at me and smiled ear to ear. She quickly went to work licking and sucking on my center. I started moaning louder and said "Jade….please." She stuffed 2 fingers and started pumping in and out fast. Knowing I wouldn't last long, Jade with every pump did harder and harder until I finally shouted her name. "JADE!" I cumed all over her face where she just quickly licked it up and smiled.

I woke back up from my daydream to find myself breathing heavily and having cum all over my fingers I just washed up and got out to get dressed and go to school.

"I wish it were real but you would never like me even if you were gay." I quietly just sobbed uncontrollably while getting dressed and going to Trina's car.

"Hell here I come."

**Like I said this is my first fanfiction so bear with me on this story. Based on my reviews I'll come up with a new sooner than I expected but with work and other family stuff so might not be out in a couple of days**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	2. A normal day part 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much more Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 2- A Normal Day part 2**

**Hope you enjoy second chapter this will be a little longer than last one.**

**Tori's POV**

I came into the school and felt something was wrong. I went to my locker and a heard a giggling sound coming from behind me. I turned to see cat looking like she has a sugar high again.

"Hi Cat."

"Hi Tori, are you ok you seem a little down is something wrong I hope there's not something wrong. Anyways I had the most amazing breakfast this morning, guess what it is. Guess Guess Guess!" She said it in a fast rush of tone where I could barely understand her.

"Let me guess candy or something else with sugar in it," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Cat was giggling even louder now it was getting on my nerves.

"Just a thought, so what are you going to do tonight?"

"I heard a party was going on tonight, are you going to go I am I heard it was going to be REAL fun and I can't wait for it. I hope you're going I already asked Andre and he said he was going and Robbie to, Beck and Jade said they can't come something about a special evening planned I can't wait to go so are you going to go, Please go!"

"Yea I'll go if you calm down a little." I was hoping to do something any way to get my mind off of Jade and Beck going out tonight. I didn't want to think about it just staring blankly at the ceiling.

"That's good you can come tonight and yea I'll calm down if you'll come I can't wait!" I started to get really annoyed I decided to get away saying I need to get to class. I going around a corner when I heard Cat yell, "SEE YOU LATER!"

I went to my algebra class thinking I might not need to go for what happened last time of what happened last time waking up naked to a Northridge senior. I've known for 4 some odd years now that I'm a lesbian but I woke next to a guy which I was horrified about and started cursing myself for doing that.

I sat down in my seat and the teacher started talking but I wasn't paying too much attention thinking about tonight. I suddenly realized that Jade or Beck wasn't here. Probably fucking their own brains out in the janitor's closet.

I just cringed at the thought and went back thinking about tonight. I'll go but make sure not to get to drunk tonight so I won't make the same mistake again. Parties are a bitch sometimes and you can never control them.

Finally the bell rang and I started to leave when Andre came up and said he was worried what I was doing the whole class period knowing that I didn't pay attention.

"I was thinking about the party tonight, you're going right?"

"Yea I'm going but I heard Jade and Beck wasn't."

"I don't know, maybe they'll come later that night but knowing them they'll stay in Beck's trailer fucking like bunnies."

"Yea you're probably right. I'll see you at lunch. See you."

"Later."

**Jade's POV**

After I stormed around the corner I went to the janitor's closet not wanting to go to algebra. I found myself thinking about the special evening and the party tonight. What did he have planned for me? Probably trying to sleep with me again. I didn't want to right now but I don't know why. Usually I would have slept with him 20 times by now.

Not letting it bother me I sat there and thought about what he was going to do and if we were going to make it to the party. "Why and what?" That's the 2 questions that ran through my mind in there.

About an hour later the janitor comes and tells me to leave I just told him to fuck off and leave me alone. He left not wanting to anger me anymore. I found sleep coming fast where I didn't get a lot of it last night. In a few minutes I closed my eyes and started to dream.

Beck and I had broken up and I was at the party getting drunk pretty fast and swaying back and forth and tripping everywhere I go. I went upstairs to see Beck talking to a rather attractive girl. After a second they started to kiss and a heightened rage of jealousy I went towards and spun them around and saw a certain Latina kissing Beck and I suddenly yelled "TORI!"

My anger shot through the roof seeing Tori kissing Beck. I didn't understand why but I certainly was furious. I didn't like Beck and I don't like Tori but I didn't like it. I woke up tears of anger going through my eyes. I knew what I had to do knowing my minds been made up. I realized I didn't like Beck no more.

**Beck's POV**

All of algebra I was looking for Jade and I realized the only place we go when we ditch class. I walked in the Janitor's closet and saw Jade asleep. For some reason she had tears in her eyes and her face was red with anger. I didn't want to be there when she woke not wanting to be the first one there for her to yell at. I quickly made my escape and went to the boys bathroom not wanting show up this late for class.

It was now lunch and I haven't seen Jade all day which I didn't want to see her the way she looked in the closet. About 5 minutes into lunch Jade came to eat.

"Hey babe where were." That's all I had time to say and I saw jade pulling me away from the others. "What was that about?" She looked more pissed than she did earlier today.

"Listen I think we need to break up. I know you want to know why and it's because I just don't want to date you right now." I didn't understand all of a sudden why she did this. I had an idea why.

"Is this about your dream earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" I knew she was trying to hide it but I already knew about the dream.

"You were in the janitor's closet earlier asleep with your face red and tears running down your face. You can't hide it."

"Whatever, I don't care but I'm still breaking up with you."

"That doesn't make since what was you dreaming about."

"None of your business!"

I knew she didn't want to talk about which wanted me to know about it more." I think it is my business if that's why you're breaking up with me!"

"It's not that!"

"BULLSHIT NOW TELL ME!"

"NO!"

By now everyone was looking at us with shocked looks on their faces.

"Fine let's just go sit down and eat." I didn't want to get anymore embarrassment in me with everyone looking at us.

We went back to our table and everyone was staring at us.

"What?"

"Nothing," everyone else said in unison. I knew they wanted to know what happened and I didn't feel like talking about it now.

Towards the end of lunch we all said we would meet at the party and see them there.

**Tori's POV**

The party starts at 9 and it's just 7:30 so I decided to go to a restaurant with Andre since I was riding with him anyway.

"So why do you think Jade and Beck broke up." Andre has been trying to figure it out since lunch.

"I don't know." I was trying to hide my excitement knowing that Jade is single. Apparently I didn't hide it very well.

"Why are you so happy about that? Do you like Beck?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you so happy for them breaking up, I can see it on your face."

"No reason."

The rest of the dinner went awkward so we paid the bill and left early.

We got to the party 30 minutes early and a bunch of people was already their including Beck and Cat.

"Hey guys," a highly excited Cat said.

"Hey what are you guys here so early?"

"I didn't have anything to do home so I asked Cat if she wanted to leave then and she said yea."

"When was that?"

"About 7:45."

"Oh."

Later when the party was in full swing, most of us was already hammered and can't even stand up without tripping over our own feet. I saw Jade already drunk to.

"Hey Jade." I know my speech was really slurred.

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Nothing just wanted to say hi."

"OK."

"You having fun."

"I've seen better."

I know she was depressed deep down and just trying to hide it and doing pretty good at it.

"Oh come on, lighten up, it's pretty fun."

"Whatever."

"Your sexy when you don't care."

She gave me a weird look but said thanks.

I started to leave when she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave I'm bored and everyone else passed out."

"What you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"You told me you hate me yesterday."

"I don't mean stuff all the time."

"On me you do, but you're still sexy anyways."

I saw she tried to her blushing and I laughed.

"What."

"You blush when I call you sexy."

"No I don't."

"Yea you do, stop trying to hide it."

She blushed again but a deeper shade of red.

"See you did it again."

"So, it doesn't mean anything."

"Yea it does, it means you like me."

"No it doesn't."

"Let me show you."

Knowing that were both drunk she didn't try to resist and I leaned in to kiss her and she closed the gap. She just forcefully kissed me and my heart skipped a beat.

After a couple of minutes she broke the kiss and said "Let's go."

We found an empty room and before I could lock the door she pushed me on the bed and took off her shirt and bra. She started kissing me and slowly went down my cheek and neck. Not standing it anymore I pulled off my shirt and didn't wear a bra today.

She kissed me again and went down my neck biting gently making a soft moan come out of me. She bit down harder and sucked knowing that she left a hickey there for tomorrow. She kissed down me and finally got to my breast.

She put my left nipple in my mouth and was already hard biting down on it getting a louder moan.

She did the same with the other and kissed down to my stomach. Skipping my center she started at my knee and kissed her way up slowly.

She pulled off my shorts and underwear to reveal a wet mound. "Some ones a little wet isn't she.

I smiled in return and she quickly went to work licking and nibbling on me. A loud moan escaped my lips and she just teased me more and more. My breath got quicker and my moans got louder.

"Jade….Please." She stuck 3 fingers in and pumping quick and hard. Still licking and sucking on my clit and passed the point of no return and arched my back and cumed on her face. She happily licked up my juices and said "mmmm you taste good." Smiling I told her to hold me eventually I gained my breath and said "your turn."

I flipped her on her back and did my work.

**Here's the chapter today this was longer than I planned and not as sexy as the last one but I still thought it was good.**

**Write and review for second. Chapter 3 will be out soon.**


	3. after the party

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 3-After the party**

**Chapter 3 is out enjoy and this is following right after last time when they wake up.**

**Jade's POV**

I realized a couple of things when I woke. First, I had a killer hangover and my head was splitting.

Second I was naked. "OH SHIT!" I whispered to myself. Well maybe that doesn't mean anything, I could have just slept naked by myself. I could have just passed out, someone take me home, and I bothered not to get ready for bed.

I do that from time to time. My thoughts were silenced my light slow snoring. "FUCK FUCK FUCK." If this is Beck, I'm going to kill myself.

I did realize I was in my own room and it was light outside. I didn't want to turn around quiet yet to see my fuck buddy. I just stared into space thinking what I did last night. I remember talking to Cat and Andre. I remember talking to Tori for a couple of minutes but not much after that.

I heard a stir behind me and groaning. They were starting to wake up and soon we would both see who we slept with. I slowly started to turn freezing every once in a while to just think who is sleeping with me.

I finally turned to my relief not Beck. But this is the same if not worse. Staring at me with a horrified expression is the annoying Latina right in front of me. I had to keep calm and swallow not to throw up there on the spot.

"Oh my god." That was the only words I could get out. She was fully naked in my bed sat up with the covers hiding her chest. Her hair was a mess and flipped over on 1 side. While she tried to hide it, she still didn't do it very well.

I couldn't help myself to loo lather breast. Only 1 word came to mind. "Fantastic." She was staring at mine to and I couldn't help but blush. I went up to her neck to see a Texas sized hickey on her. Realizing we were still naked I hopped of the bed and put on sweats.

While putting on my shirt I saw a hickey on each of my boobs. "VEGA!"

"IM SORRY, when I get excited I tend to leave hickeys!"

My anger was off the charts. I'm just glad that no one can see mine while Tori's is out in the open. I almost felt bad for her when we go back to school on Monday.

I just put my shirt on and told her I'd take a shower then she can. I took some more clothes and went in the bathroom. I stripped down and turned the water on.

Not before I looked at my boobs again and saw the hickeys. I just went in the shower and quickly washed and got out. I got dressed and went back in my room to see Tori just blankly staring off into space.

"Vega!"

She turned and gave me an emotionless face.

"You alright?"

"Yea, just thinking."

She didn't look right, I'm not going to think about it right now.

"Take a shower, get dressed and I'll take you home."

She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She left but looked like on the verge of tears. I wonder what got into her.

A couple of minutes later she came out fully dressed and looks like she been crying. "Ready?"

"Yea."

I wasn't convinced but I wanted her out of here so we left for her house. There was an awkward silence which I broke.

"Anything wrong?"

She just shook her head but something wasn't right and I didn't know what she was thinking. So I decided to ask another question.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

She just shook her head and looked away. It seems like she wants to cry every time I mention last night. We just rode in silence after that. We got back to her house and I dropped her off.

"See you at school." Tori sounds like she's just moments away from collapsing down.

"Whatever."

With that I just rode off and sped away as fast as I could. I wanted to get as much distance between her and me as possible right now.

**Tori's POV**

After I was dropped off I went inside to see my sister watching TV. She didn't ask anything or even look at me. I quickly went upstairs before I could find anybody.

Right as I was going to my room I ran into mom.

"Where were you last night, I come to check on you and your bed was empty?"

Oh, I was in for it now.

"I…uhhhh…was spending the night at Cat's house last night, we was working on a project for school and it was late so I just spent the night there.

She didn't look too convinced and I've always been a terrible liar.

"You're lying to me."

"What, no I'm not."

"Your lips were twitching and your grounded for 2 weeks for lying twice."

"NO FAIR!"

"Yes fair."

That's totally not fair but I went with not wanting to get into trouble so I said fine and went to my room. I went to sleep early that night exhausted from last night and still a little hung over.

I knew tomorrow I would have to go back to school and I didn't want to encounter Jade tomorrow. I was thinking about playing sick but that never worked so I swallowed my pride and went to sleep.

The next day I went into the school and quickly went to my locker. I was getting my books when a perky redhead came up behind me.

"Hey Tori."

"Hey Cat, watcha doing?"

"Nothing, oh I saw you at the party for a second but I never saw you again afterwards, where you go?"

Oh Shit, I didn't want to do this now.

"I passed out on one of the beds."

"Oh no, did you wake up next to a guy again."

"No, I'm glad but no I didn't wake up next to a guy." I didn't lie I didn't wake up next to a guy.

"Good cause he would have been pretty upset."

"What, who?"

"Ummmm, no one just forget what I said."

"No Cat, who do you mean."

"Never mind I got to get to class see you later."

She just left and I was standing there very confused. Who was she talking about, would have been upset for me to wake next to a guy. That's the question that ran into my mind all the way to lunch.

And like usual, I was the last one there. I sat farthest away from Jade and told everyone hey. I couldn't think or eat during lunch with the same question.

Who would have been upset for me to wake next to a guy? All I know is that it's a girl and they like me.

**Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and review. Chapter 4 will probably be out tomorrow.**


	4. mystery notes

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 4-Mystery notes**

**Enjoy this chapter, I'm working on a new story and the first chapter to it should be out in a couple of days.**

**Tori's POV**

After lunch I was thinking of the same question over and over again. Who would be upset for me to wake up next to a guy? I know I need to do some work on this but for now I'm going to enjoy the rest of the day.

I asked everyone, even Jade, who this person could be. I kept telling them it's a girl and they like me. So far Cat is the only one that knows. The rest of the day I paid attention who looked at me a lot. No one paid attention to me, except Rex.

After school I went home and thought about it until I feel under a deep sleep. I had a dream of me and Jade waking up next to each other again after a night of sex. After I woke up in the dream I had the same shocked reaction as the first time. The only difference is that Jade seemed to LIKE it.

I woke up after Jade started kissing my neck and lips again. Then she said "hey babe, ready for this morning?" After that I woke up with cold sweats and my hands shaking. Of course I would want that again but after we woke up Sunday morning with her like that, it's always scared me.

I took a shower, got dressed and waited for Trina to take me to school. Getting there, I went to my locker opened it and saw a white piece of paper sticking out of 1 of my books. I opened it and it had a sweet perfume on it. 3 words, Only 3 words was on the paper. It completely shocked me and made my heart skip at least 2 beats.

On it in plain black letters wrote "You're fucking fantastic." I was surprised, shocked, happy, loving, and a bunch of other emotions inside me at that very moment. I had to know who wrote this so I went to Cat and gave her the paper.

"You're fucking fantastic, awwww thanks Tori, you are to."

"No Cat, is this the same person who didn't want me to wake up next to a guy?" There was confusion and sadness in Cat's eyes that I knew I had to fix. "Cat you are fantastic but I really need to know."

With that she became happy again and said "I don't know, maybe but she usually doesn't do stuff like this." Cat knew what she just said and she covered her mouth and gasped.

"Wait, she doesn't usually write like this?"

Cat knew she had fucked up so she said no.

"Thanks Cat, I got to figure out who did this. Bye." Cat just stood there and said bye but sat for several seconds before walking away. Probably thinking of what she just did. I turned around a corner and went to class. I got to sikowitz's class and sat down. Of course, like every day, Jade sits on the other side of the room farthest away from me. It made my heart sting a little but I pushed that aside and paid attention the class. "Ok children I have a project for you."

We all groaned and kept listening.

"You have to make a scene and present to the class with your partner. Here is the groups, Robbie with Cat, Andre with Beck, Kristie with Angela, Mike with Paul, and lastly Tori with Jade."

"What!" I did not want to work with her right now until I figure out who the mystery person is. Jade gave me a smirk and said "face it Vega, your with for now." I groaned in defeat and say ok. There was a look in Jade's eye that I couldn't figure out. Was it hatred, anger, sadness, happiness, or what?

The bell finally rang and I quickly started to leave when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped in surprise to turn and see Jade. "Jumpy much Vega?"

"No, you just startled me."

"Anyways, let's get together tonight and work on it at my place."

I was scared thinking what she was going to do tonight to me.

"Ok we'll meet around 6 and we can order pizza or Chinese or something."

"K, see you later."

When I was starting to leave I heard Sikowitz yell "by the way the project is due next Monday."

Shit! We were going to have to work all week together to do that. I sighed and left the room.

**Jade's POV**

I was the first to lunch quickly followed by Cat and Robbie. We all sat down and started to talk about the party the other night. Eventually the others came and Cat got up and pulled me to the other side of the café.

"What and don't pull me again, you know I hate that."

"When are you going to tell her?"

I knew this question would come up eventually and I sighed not really knowing.

"I don't know Cat, I just don't know, I'm not sure they like me."

"Oh I'm pretty sure they like you, and don't give that I I need to know for sure bullshit and just go tell them."

I know I need to but every time I get the courage something pushes me away.

"I will….sometime."

Cat just groaned and went back to the table to eat. I didn't know how to do it. I'm not sure they like me.

I quickly excused myself later on and left. I went to the unmistakable locker with the words Make it Shine in big white letters. I got out my piece of paper sprayed my perfume stuck it in the locker knowing that I had to do it.

On the piece of paper had the 5 words "I really do like you." It may make her a little more suspicious but as long as she doesn't come up and tell me that she knows it's me I'll be fine.

I left the school parking lot at the end of the day to see Vega patiently waiting by Trina's car. I knew that Trina was in detention and I don't want her standing there forever.

I cautiously went up and stood by her. She looked up and said "What's up Jade?"

"You do realize that Trina is in detention right?"

"Uhhhh are you serious?"

"Yea she back talked to a teacher and called him a skank."

"Now I have to get a ride again."

"No worries I'll drive you home, or we can go ahead and start the project know since its due in 1 week."

"Fine, let's go."

We silently went back to my house and sat down to do work. I worked on the scenes while Tori patently waited for me to be done.

"You know you could help right." I said it with a hint of sarcasm because I didn't want her to do it.

"No I don't really know how to write a script, I'm just the actress working with you."

"Ok."

When I was finally finished we started to work on our parts.

"Why don't you love me Beth, we could be so happy together," I said with my part in front of me. I was hoping she would get that I like her.

"Because angel, were just not right for each other, I am in no way trying to hurt your feelings." I thought up this part if I asked Tori to date me and what I thought she would say.

"Just sit still and tell me stop, just say it."

I slowly leaned in and just when I was about to kiss her she said stop. DAMN! Why did I have to write that part in?

"I told you were not for each other, were just not meant to be."

I hid my hurt feelings and went on the story. We got hungry after a while and I ordered pizza that came about 30 minutes later. Later on we eventually went through or whole part where I got to kiss her at the very end.

After I was supposed to end the kiss I kept going and she was still kissing me. It was great and I had fireworks shooting everywhere in my head. About a minute late she ended it and groaned out.

She gave me a weird look and I managed to say "Ok, we'll end right there and memorize the parts later."

"Ok," but I heard a little disappointment in her voice which I had a small smile on me. I dropped her off at her house to think why I let it end. I'm a fucking idiot.

I got home and went to bed thinking about that kiss. Slowly sleep conquered me and I fell asleep to dream about Tori that night.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and again I'm working on a new story that should be the first chapter out in a couple of days.**

**Review and enjoy.**


	5. The next day

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much Jori**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 5- The Next Day**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Don't hate me! Anyways here it is and I realize I haven't updated since July 5****th**** so tomorrow ya'll get 2 chapters! YAY, 2 chapter day tomorrow! Anyways enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

I woke the next day in a blur. _What the hell happened last night_? I thought of this while going down to get breakfast and sit down. While pouring a cup of coffee I suddenly dropped my mug where it shattered against the wooden floor.

_I Kissed Tori last night. I kissed Tori Vega last night._ I heard that in my head over and over again until it sounded real. It just didn't sound real, it was to good to be true. I didn't know what to do next.

Do I tell her that I like her or keep it to myself to make sure she likes me to? I looked down to think and I saw my leg with blood all over it. I quickly put paper towels on it and cleaned it out with alcohol.

_Fucking Idiot!_ I was worrying so much I didn't realize half my leg was bleeding. I put bandages where needed and poured myself another cup of coffee. Afterwards I thought about it more and more. _What's the big deal, it was a stage kiss, and it didn't mean anything. _I came back to my senses to the smell of burning bacon and toast.

_Oh shit!_ "Well so much for breakfast," I said with a deep sigh. I was cleaning up when I heard the doorbell ring. I continued cleaning the broken glass and coffee up and I heard it again.

Groaning I went to the door and flew it open. "WHAT I'M BU…oh I Cat, What's up?"

She gave me a sad look and looked on the verge of tears. "What's wrong Cat?"

I felt like a complete and utter asshole for screaming at her when she's already like this.

"My Cat, Mrs. Mittens died." No longer able to hold back the tears she began to uncontrollably cry.

"What? How?" I was sorry for her because everyone knows that the cat was her whole family with her brother being in a mental hospital, dad dead, and mom left.

"She got ran over by a truck, and he just laughed and kept speeding on!" I was in anger and at the same time heartbroken for her. I wanted to go and find the bastard that done this and stab him with my scissors. Even if he did run him over he shouldn't have just laughed and sped off. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath. She just collapsed in my arms and cried.

When I finally got her to stop crying I put her on the couch and held her in my arms. She just sat their staring off into space.

"What you thinking about?" I knew that was a stupid question but I wanted her to talk about it and plus I hate sitting in silence.

"Mrs. Mittens, what she would do, the way she purred and how she leapt in my arms when I called her kitty cat." She burst out in tears again and I couldn't feel worse for her.

"I'm so sorry Cat, do you want anything?"

"My Cat back" I swear I heard my heart break in half when she said that, I couldn't stand losing the only family member I have left. Even though I don't see my mom much when she's at work and my dad left years ago, I still know their alive and I can talk to them.

"What can I do? I want to help you feel better." Yea I know the mighty Jade West wants to help but can you really blame me? She just lost the dearest thing she loved and Cat's my family to. I always want to help broken family, except when their bitches but Cat is never a bitch.

She's so sweet and kind. She wouldn't hurt anything if her life depended on it. "Nothing just hold me." I feel like my heart was ripped in several pieces and stomped on the ground.

"Ok, I won't leave unless you need something."

**Tori's POV**

I woke up and saw it was barely becoming light outside and I suddenly remembered I kissed Jade yesterday. My heart felt like it was soaring in the clouds. I was the happiest person I could ever be. I got up and took a shower hearing Trina's constant gripping for me to get out.

"I'll be out in a minute hang on!" I swear she really test my patience. Some days I won't to go straight up to her and punch her in the jaw. But were sisters and sisters have to live with each other.

After getting out of the shower I got dressed, did my makeup and my hair. I didn't know what I was going to do that day but I was ready. About 2 hours later I got a text from Cat to go to Jade's house.

I texted back and asked why but she wouldn't tell me. I told her I'm on my way and left in Trina's car. I was praying nothing bad was happening…or happened.

When I got there, the only cars was Jade's and now mine. I walked up to the door and knocked. After about a minute Jade opened the door and it was the most awkward 30 seconds of my life.

"Hey Jade."

"Hey Vega."

"What's wrong, Cat texted me and told me to come.

"Her cat died this morning."

"What!?"

"Her cat Mrs. Mittens died this morning after getting run over by a truck, then the bastard starting laughing and sped off."

"Piece of shit," I mumbled.

"Wanna come inside?"

"Sure."

We both went inside and saw Cat standing up smiling. She had the smile saying that nothing was wrong but I didn't know what was going on.

"Cat?"

"What's going on?" Jade had a demanding tone in her voice.

"My Cat didn't die! If my Cat really died I would be at home buring her and crying my eyes out on my bed," Cat giggled. I actually got you here because you guys ned to talk but first I'm going to talk to you 1 at a time."

Cat this is red..."

"No it's not," cutting Jade off, "I want you guys to talk to each other, about each other. I want to talk to Jade first."

"Fine."

They walked up the stairs and I sat on the couch when I heard steps coming back down.

"Tori if you leave I will hunt you down and drag you back by your hair." Cat gave that 'I'm dead serious look' so I decided to sit back and relax for a while.

About 5 minutes later they came back down and Cat told me and Jade the same thing except in different circumstances. We went upstairs and went to Jade's room.

"Ok Tori, I know you like Jade and you need to tell her.I got the look on my face of shocked and annoyance.

"No I don't, why would you think that?" Her face got serious and she looked dead in my eyes.

"I see the way you look at her and there's no denying it, anyways Jade does the same thing."

"She does?"

The 2 words came out a little to excited than I wanted it.

"Yes she does, l now you guys both need to tell each other."

"Fine." I groaned.

We started to go downstairs and she whispered "remember I'll be right here so don't freak out." I just nodded and continued down the stairs.

We got down the stairs and I sit on the couch beside Jade. There was an awkward silence before I broke it.

"Jade…" I took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you.

**Ooooooo cliffhanger! What will happen. Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'm going to make 3 more chapters and 1 chapter for the new story to put out this week. I wont be able to update next week. SORRY! I have vacation next week and we told each other no computer or any electronic except for emergencies. **

**Anyways read and review.**


	6. The truth

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 6- The truth**

**Here is chapter 6 and like I said in chapter 5 there will be 2 chapters today! Also my new story "A new beginning" will be up probably tomorrow which means that this story will not get a chapter tomorrow, I'm sorry :'(. Anyways enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

"Jade…" I took a deep breath, "I have something to tell you." At this point I wanted to just jump up and run out the front door but I know I needed to do this and plus Cat looked serious when she said she would hunt me down and drag me back by my hair.

Jade nodded knowing what was going to happen. "Me to." Jade seemed to have a bit of nervousness much like me. I just shook my head back to reality and thought about what to say.

"I like you! Wait, What?" Both girls said in perfect unison. Jade was the first one to speak.

"Why would you like me? I've been nothing but a complete and utter asshole to you." Jade had a confused look in her face but quickly went back to nervous.

"Because you're different and you're the one that convinced me I'm bi. Why would you like me, I thought you hated me?" I had come into a panic attack but half of it was because I was so happy.

"I did hate you the first couple of days at Hollywood arts, especially since you spilled coffee on Beck and started rubbing him. But every time I looked at your eyes I couldn't hate you anymore. The first week is when I started liking you."

Jade had that smirk that lit me away every time. I was biting my lip and holding myself to the couch so I wouldn't grab her and kiss her right there. I could tell she was doing the same.

She started talking again. "I was only being a gank because I thought you didn't like me back so I started being the bitchiest person you would ever know."

I started sweating and shaking uncontrollably knowing the truth of her bitchiness to me. I didn't know what to say and after thinking about it for another few minutes I came up with it.

"Well I was not a bitch in anyway most of the time but I tried to become your friend to see if I could get your feelings stronger for me after we became friends. Now that I know we can talk about it."

Jade seemed to think a moment before she answered. "I'd rather not talk but we can use our lips." Before trying to figure out what she meant, Jade came over and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me forwards for the best kiss I had ever had.

After a couple of moments we heard a quiet cough and realized Cat was still here. I had completely forgot she was there and still watching. "Would you like me to leave so you guys can "talk"."

She put air quotes around talk and I started chuckling to myself. Me and Jade both starting to laugh and tried after several seconds to calm down.

After calming down, Jade shook her head and said "you don't have to leave, me and tori are going to go to my room and "Talk" for a little while. You can stay here and watch TV are something."

"No it's fine, I'm going to go and check on Mrs. Mittens, I hope you guys have fun." Cat started giggling and left. We just shrugged and went up to Jade's room. When me and Cat went up here I didn't have time to look at the room.

Her room was painted dark purple with black here and there. She had many different artifacts and treasures all around her room. She had a huge flat screen TV hanging on her wall and a desk with the latest computer on it.

I didn't have much time to look real well. Next thing I knew Jade had pushed me on the bed and forcefully kissed me until I we both needed to come up for air.

"You're so beautiful." Jade said while having a huge grin on her face.

"Not as much as you." I returned the same smile and kissed her again.

**Jade's POV**

I felt the kiss and 4th of July fireworks went off in my head going everywhere. I was the happiest Goth the world would ever know. I felt Tori's tongue run across my bottom lip begging entrance and I instantly opened my mouth for her access. Our tongues battled for dominance which eventually Tori won.

I don't mind the other being the dominant 1 every once in a while. I tugged at her shirt but she wouldn't budge. She came out of the kiss with still the same goofy looking smile on her face.

"No no Jade, you'll get a chance but we haven't even had out first date yet. You'll get me and the package I come with sooner or later. But for now let's go on a date tonight at 7, ok?"

I just grunted and said ok wanting to get in her. I knew I couldn't have her a little while so I agreed to pick her up at 7 and go to Nozu.

After she left I sat on the couch thinking what had happened in the last hour. First cat came and told me her cat died, She texted Tori, Tori came over, she told us she lied, she forced us to admit our feelings, we told each other, kissed, and she left.

This has been a crazy but very happy hour. I was happy, Tori was happy and Cat was happy. Now I got a date with the sexiest girl in school. I wasn't going to ruin this like with Beck, I would fight until she told me to leave.

It was just 3:00 so I had 4 hours to get ready and pick up Tori. To tell you the truth I was completely nervous and was sweating which I don't do.

Anyways I took a shower and got dressed. I fixed my makeup and I still had 30 minutes till I had to be there to pick up Tori. But I couldn't wait so I grabbed my phone, keys, and wallet and left for the sexiest girl in the world.

And I would savor every moment of it.

**I hope you liked the story and the next chapter should be out in the next 1-2 hours. Thank you for being pacient and reviewing.**

**Always remember to REVIEW.**


	7. The Date

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but is wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 7- The Date**

**Second chapter today. This will have a lot more….**_**activities**_**. Anyways enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

I was dressed and ready by 6:30 and waited patiently for Jade knowing she wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes I sat on the couch and watched TV.

I watched the latest Big Bang Theory and laughed the whole time. At about 6:45 the doorbell rang and I thought_Jade shouldn't be here yet right?_ I went to the door and flung it opened to see Jade on the other side.

"Jade, I thought you wasn't supposed to come for another 15 minutes." I had a surprised look on me and before I knew what I was doing I was looking at her clothes.

She had tight black pants that hugged her waist and ass, a dark blue shirt that you could clearly see she had no bra on and her black 'fuck me' boots on.

I had my mouth wide open and Jade closed it for me. My face turned bright red and I sat there silent.

"You'll catch flies Vega." Jade had a smile on her face that said 'that was totally worth it'. I just stared at her in awe and she looked like she was doing the same.

"You ready to go beautiful?"

I just nodded my head with the loss for words. We walked silently to the car and got in. When I got my words back we started talking about school and stuff.

Eventually we got to Nozu and took the farthest back booth there was, away from the bright lighting and loud costumers.

"So." I said in a weird tone.

"So?" She looked confused and I was a little to.

"What was you thinking when Cat said her Cat died?"

"I felt heartbroken for her and yes the mighty jade west has feelings for other people, but that was her only family member she had left."

There was a brief look of sadness on Jade's face and I could tell she actually felt bad for her.

"I felt the same way until she tricked us and made us tell each other." Jade's face turned happy.

"Well if she didn't do that then we wouldn't be here together would we?"

"I guess not." My sadness leaked from my voice.

"But were here now and let's make the most of it.

**No one's POV**

After a while, the waitress came over and took our orders while flirting with Tori. Jade got a sudden jealousy in her heart and yelled at the waitress for flirting with her date. The waitress apologized and left the booth.

"I can't stand people, they get on my fucking nerves. I don't know why they have to flirt with people that come in the place, just take the order and go."

"Yea but I like your jealousy, it means I know that you want to keep me." Tori smiled and jade blushed.

The order came sometime later and left after giving the food.

"I think you scared her." I said laughing.

"Yea, maybe she should learn how to not flirt with other people dates, especially mine."

This time it was Tori's turn to blush and she hid it eating.

After finishing eating dinner the waitress asked if they wanted desert.

"Do you want desert Tori?" Tori stood up and said yes. Jade got confused.

"Then sit down and order, it's my treat." With a smile on Jade's face.

"The dinner is your treat but I still get my treat back home." Tori started laughing and Jade smiled. The waitress just turned bright red and Jade gave her the money.

"Keep the change, let's go Tori," Jade still smiling.

They got in the car and sped towards Jade's house at 80 miles per hour. Before half way their Tori started kissing, biting, and licking Jade's neck.

"Tori stop I can't concentrate, you'll have all the time in the world at home." Tori pouted and sat in the car in silence.

After getting home Jade bridal carried Tori up to her room. Jade tackled Tori on the bed and started passionately kissing her. Jade started with her lips and slowly went down to her jaw line and neck.

Tori started to moan and Jade started to take off her clothes. She slowly pulled off Tori's shirt followed by her bra. Tori's already hard nipples was sucked and bit on for it seemed like ever. Jade started to pull Tori's pants off but she jumped up deciding that Jade was going to slow and quickly pulled off everything she had on.

Jade stood there admiring Tori's figure that she can remember now that she wasn't drunk. She took Tori's left boob and put it in her mouth while caressing the other with her hand.

Tori's moaning quickly got quicker and Jade started to kiss slowly down Tori's stomach skipping her center and started from the thigh and started going up kissing.

When she had finally reached her goal she looked at Tori who was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Jade went down and started licking, biting and kissing Tori's wet folds. Tori moaning got louder and she started squirming. Jade didn't want to finger her right now, she wanted to taste Tori and feel her with Jade's tongue.

"Ah fuck…Jade…fuck!" Tori said between moans. Jade could tell she was close and went faster. Tori through back her head and moaned louder with each lick Jade made.

Jade took her hands, one on Tori's thigh and the other on herboob and gently caressed them.

"FUCK JADE…fuck fuck fuck!" Her gasping and moaning only made Jade go faster and deeper. Tori's Thighs hugged around the Goth's neck and she yells out.

"JADE! She released and Jade had Tori's juices all over her face.

"You taste good," Jade smiled and chuckled.

Tori gave a 'come lie down with me' motion which Jade did. After Tori was able to talk and move she was whispering to Jade.

"That was amazing." Jade just smiled and cuddled with the Latina. After Tori was rested she flipped jade over and started to undress and kiss jade. She kissed and bit softly on the Goth getting a moan from her. She bit down harder making sure to leave a hickey and sucked on it. She wanted to make sure everyone knew that she was Tori's and no one else's. She gave Jade 2 hickeys on her neck and on each boob. Tori came up smiling.

"It's time for my desert know Jadelyn." Jade groaned at the name and sat back not caring. Tori went to work on Jade's center sucking and nibbling on her clit. She gave the right amount of pain to make it pleasure for Jade. She licked and sucked only wanting the same thing as Jade. Just to taste not finger.

Jade moaned louder and louder with every passing moment. Just as Jade went to the point of no return, Tori stopped.

"I think that's enough desert for me," Tori teased.

"Don't you dare fucking stop. Do you hear me?" Jade leaned in closer and whispered "make me feel good." With those 4 words Tori went back to licking and sucking on Jade's center.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" Tori sped up wanting to hear the sweet sound of her lover cry out her name.

"Tori…ahh fuck fuck!"

Tori sped up more and more until Jade had finally come in Tori's mouth. Licking up Jade's sweet, tangy juices, Tori went up and wrapped her arm around the exhausted goth.

They had sex many more times that night and at the end of it, they both knew every part of each other's body and memorizing it.

Shorly after the 6th orgasm for both of them, sleep had finally conquered.

**There you go. That was the second chapter today and I hope you enjoyed the second one with the post-date. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.**


	8. post date

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me bit I so wish there would be so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 8-post date**

*******READ THIS NOW!Here you go and I can't believe how much of a hit both my stories are! Thank you guys so much for being through this and watching me go through these stories. Anyways this is the last chapter UNTIL next Saturday for BOTH STORIES. I'm sorry but we go on vacation and we promised no electronics or story writing until we get back so read and enjoy and relax this next week.*******

**Jade's POV**

I woke up naked and a warm breath breathing down my back and had big grin on my face. I turned around and saw Tori lightly snoring and naked. I carefully, not trying to wake her up, rub my hands on her body. I couldn't get enough of her last night.

We finally had to go to bed after both of us completely exhausted. We had finally made love without being drunk. I crawled out of bed and she stirred around and hugged the pillow I used last night. I had to put my hand over my mouth to quit from laughing.

I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top to go get coffee, just in case my parents were home. Thankfully they wasn't. I just put my coffee in the pot when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tori walked down still having post sex hair and had shorts and a tank top on as well.

"Hey beautiful." I said with a lover expression. I stared at her for an answer and she must have been too tired to answer right now so I gave her some coffee at sat down.

"We need to get dressed because I'm going to take you out for breakfast." She had a blank expression on her face but said ok.

I got up and went to my room closely followed by Tori. We stripped down nd changed into more decent clothes. I went with black jeans with my combat boots and a Green top with my leather jacket over it.

Tori went with blue jeans with converse shoes and a yellow top. We headed down stairs and got another cup of coffee. After pouring it in a cup, I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, and pearpod. We went in the car and let down the garage door. We sped off down the driveway and headed to breakfast.

"Jade, where we going to eat?" Her face looked blank and she still looked a little tired.

"You'll see when we get there, why don't you go to sleep for another 30 minutes and I will wake you up when we get there, ok?" I gave her a sympathetic look for waking her up early.

"Fine, but It better be a good restaurant." She feel back asleep and I was left with dead silence in the car. I turned up the radio barely for me to hear it and hopefully it wouldn't wake her up. I listened to the pop shit that came out of the speakers all the way to the restaurant. I pulled into the parking lot and looked at Tori, knowing she'll love this place.

"Tori, wake up, were here." I shook her shoulders and she groaned and settled back down.

"Come on Tori, do you want breakfast are not?" I shook her again and she slowly half-opened her eyes.

"Jade? Where are we at? Please tell me were not at mcdonalds or something like that." I laughed and said no.

"Were at Denny's. So do you want to eat or not because I know you like this place?"

"Yea let's go eat, at least you know me somewhat." I gave her a scowl and replaced it with a smile.

"Well, I know what all others don't know."

"Yea and what is that?"

"I know where all your pleasure points are and where every single thing is on your body." She laughed and gave me a smile. I smiled back and opened the door for her. She walked in where a waitress stood right in front of the door.

**Tori's POV**

"Good morning, and welcome to Denny's, how many do you have?"

"Just 2 today." Jade told her. She looked at her and licked her lips giving her a flirty smile. She smiled back and the waitress showed us to our tables. I got a sudden surge of jealousy trough me and she acted like I wasn't there. She just kept flirting with Jade.

I tried to shrug it off but she got flirtier the longer our breakfast went. At the end of it she gave us the check which Jade hastily grabbed. After we gave her the money she smiled at Jade again and walked off.

It took every amount of strength I had not to stand up and punch her in the face. She came back to our table and gave the change to Jade along with a piece of paper with her number on it.

She smiled and twirled her hair and I suddenly snapped.

"OK, what the hell, why do you have to flirt with her when I'm right here so go back there and get the fuck away from my girlfriend, NOW!" Jade and the waitress stared at me in shock. I just stared at the waitress with a scowl on my face. She turned away and walked off, while jade just sat there still staring at me, shocked.

"What? She had it coming and no one is allowed to flirt with you. Not to mention you just let it happen! I mean what the hell!"

She looked at me scared which made me calm down. I felt bad that I yelled at her for the waitress's fault.

"I'm sorry Jade, I just don't want anyone to take you away from me." She looked at me and calmed down a little more.

"I'm not mad or upset that you yelled at me, I'm shocked because you called me your girlfriend, and neither of us have asked that yet. So far we just have been dating."

"I know but it was a fitting title since that you claimed me last night and I did the same to you. I just figured."

She stood up and said ok. I smiled at her and kissed her.

"I've had enough drama today, take me home please." I said while I walked away.

"Whatever you say, your majesty.

**OK! That was the 8****th**** chapter**. **Thanks ScottyBgood for the thing about how nobody flirts with Jade and it's always Tori. I decided to research that and it turns out it was true. So I decided I would be the one to put it in the story.**

**REVIEW AND REMEMBER I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL NEXT SATURDAY!**


	9. Crazy stuff is happening

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not owned by me but I so wish there would me so much Jori.**

**All a Trick**

**Chapter 9- Crazy stuff is happening**

**Hey Guys I'm back and sorry I didn't post on Saturday the vacation ran a little longer than we expected. We came back Sunday and then I had a huge fight with my girlfriend and I've been trying to fix it. Were still not doing okay but we are talking. Also to JadeLynAshley, yes English is my first language, I know some French. I'm southern and my family and girlfriend tells me about my English all the time and I don't know what they're talking about, can you tell me? Anyways sorry again and enjoy!**

**Tori's POV**

The car ride was a little weird and tense at the same time. We didn't talk much on the way back. Mostly just about school and how we are going to come out to our parents. Neither one of us has dated a girl before and is not looking forward to telling our family and friends.

"Tori."

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" I knew what she was talking about and I didn't want think about it yet. Every time this came up I change it to a different subject. I can't avoid it any longer than I already have.

"I don't know, I'm hoping they understand all of this."

"And if they don't?" I didn't think about that I was just praying they would. It doesn't matter, I care about Jade too much to let her go. If one of our parents understand and the other doesn't, maybe the other parent will let one of us move in until we turn 18.

I don't think my dad will care but my mom is very religious and hopefully she doesn't care about the religions for me. She doesn't like gays that much, she'll tolerate them, but not necessarily like them.

"I guess if one of our parents doesn't care and the other does, one of us will have to move in with the other. Let's just pray it doesn't come to that."

I could tell she was nervous as much as I was. "When do you want to tell them?"

"It doesn't matter as long as your parents go first, my mom doesn't like gays. I don't want to tell them now though."

"That's understandable, I'll go first and maybe you'll relax a little seeing me tell them.

"Thanks." I saw Jade's eyes sparkle and I couldn't help feel the same way. There's no way I would leave Jade because my parents or 1 of them didn't approve.

A few minutes later we pulled in my driveway and we sat in th car for another minute in silence. I got out of the car stood there waiting for Jade. She got out and looked at me.

"We'll tell them whenever you feel like it but I'm going to tell my parents tomorrow so I can get it over with. Of course I'll want you there so they don't think I'm lying." Jade said questioningly. She looked uncomfortable and I hope it wasn't from me. I don't think it is but I need to ask to make sure.

"Jade, did I do something?" She was thinking for a moment and then turned serious.

"Yes, you did do something," she paused for a minute and I thought I was going to die of nervousness. "You stole my heart and made me yours." She smiled and I sighed. Thank god I thought she was going to say something that I would get sad over. I smiled back and looked into her eyes neither of us saying anything.

I snapped out of it a moment later and sighed disappointingly. "What's wrong?"

"I wish you could come in side but that would make at least Trina suspicious." She frowned and seemed to think.

"Well soon enough that will happen and we won't have to hide anymore." I smiled and said goodbye. We didn't kiss thinking maybe they were watching us or something like that.

I turned around and walked and I stopped hearing her voice again. "Be ready at 6:30 sharp tonight because I'm taking you to dinner." I said ok and walked in the house. It was only 11:00 am so I walked to my bedroom and fell asleep.

I dreamed of me and Jade sitting outside my house crying. I told her I loved her and we were both suddenly being pulled away. I turned around and saw my parents dragging me to their car. Me and Jade held hands trying not to get away.

My parents were too strong for me though and I broke free from her. I started screaming at them telling them to let me go. They shoved me in the back of the car where I continued crying. Jade suddenly punched her parents and mine in the stomach and pulled me out of the car holding me.

"Shhhhhh my love, your safe, now can you look at me?" I turned and faced her and she had the same sparkle in her eyes as earlier today.I thought she was going to tell me she loved me but instead she said "Tori wake up, wake up, Tori."

My eyes sprang open and I saw Jade holding me. I suddenly felt safer and happier.

"Jade, what happened and how did you get in here?" She looked me sad and put her head down in shame.

"Through the window, are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad, I'm relieved. Now what happened?"

"You had a nightmare, I climbed in your window and you were wiggling and saying no. You were also crying and I ran to bed and tried to wake you up and held you." I ran my fingers under my eyes and had wet mascara running down my face. I went to the mirror and wiped it off. I looked like an idiot.

"Sorry, I look stupid hang on a minute." She got off my bed and put her arms around me.

"You don't look stupid, don't say that. What were you dreaming about?"

"That we told our parents and then pulled me away from you. Then you punched yours and my parents and ran to me. You told me to wake up and that's when I did." I took the part out that she called me her love. We just became girlfriends and I don't want to make her scared.

"Ok, first of all that would never happen and second of all, our parents will understand Tori. I know it. Now go back to sleep you look exhausted."

"Ok, but wake me up around 3:30, you still are going to take me to dinner right?" She looked at me surprised.

"Of course, I always take my date on a date when I till them." I smiled and went back to bed. She wrapped her arms around me and I sighed.

"Jade."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I didn't hear her respond quickly going to a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again im sorry I was going to put it up Sunday until my girlfriend and me. Anyways I was thinking about writing another story but I'm having writers block and can't think of anything. Any suggestions? Thank ya'll for reading.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
